mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Marhaus
Sir Marhaus was the son of King of Ireland but his sister was the Queen of Ireland. (8,iv) A passing good man of his hands, a good knight of the Round Table and nobly proved. He was one of the 6 knights who overmatched Gawaine, according to the French book. (4,xviii) In Britain His home is in a little priory, 7 days away from the forest of Arroy, and he has ladies and damsels in his service. His love offered him a white shield. (4,xviii) Sir Uwaine had seen him once proving at a jousts of many knights and nobody could withstand him. (4,xvii) Although he owes his service to all ladies and gentlewomen like every knight, he hates the maidens of a turret because many of them are sorceresses and enchantresses who make even the most brave knight a coward to have the better of him. For this these damsels accuse him for hating all women. (4,xviii) One time he had hang his white shield by a tree near a turret, not far from an abbey of monks. Then 12 maidens spit and threw mire at it. (4,xvi) They explained to Gawaine and Uwaine that they do this because he hates all ladies and gentlewomen. As they left, Marhaus came riding on a great horse straight toward them, making the damsel to flee into the turret. One of the knights of the tower dressing his shield challenged Marhaus; his spear brake on Marhaus, but he smote the knight so hard that brae his neck and the horse's back. Another one ran eagerly against him but was soon smitten down and fell dead with his horse. (4,xvii) He returned to his shield and seeing it defouled he said that he will wear it for the love who gave it to him, and hang his own. Then rode to Gawaine and Uwaine and asked what they are doing. Saying that they are from King Arthur's court and came to see adventures, he said he is adventurous that will fulfil any adventure and rode forth to fetch his range. Uwaine ran first, and smote him that his spear brast but Marhaus threw him down. Then he turned and rode against Gawaine and as they caem together, they smote each other in the midst of their shields, and again he threw Gawaine down. Gawaine then attacked him with his sword on foot and Marhaus pulled out his and came on horseback, until Gawaine told him to dismount. Marhaus thanked him for teaching him courtesy, as the fight would be unfair. He set his spear on a tree and tied his horse, and came against Gawaine. He noticed that after 9 o'clock until the noon, Gawaine's strength was tripled. But his own strength increased toward evensong while Gawaine weakened. Marhaus recognised his might and it would be pity to hurt him, as they have no reason to fight. Gawaine agreed, so they removed their helms and kissed, and swore to be like brothers. Marhaus invited them to lodge that night and rode to his home. On their way Gawaine asked him why he hates the ladies, and Marhaus understood that these are accusations from the damsels of the turret. (4,xviii) Once at home, his ladies unarmed them and cared their wounds and he was happy to hear that the knights are nephews of King Arthur. He hosted them for a week, and when they were rested, he offered to bring them through the forest, and after 7 days he brought them to Arroy, saying that all knights who came there found strange adventures. There, they found 3 damsels of different ages sitting by a fountain. They saluted them and said they are here waiting for 3 errant knights to choose each, and guide them to adventures, and return there a year later. (4,xviii) Marhaus chose the maiden of 30 years old, with a circlet of gold about her head. Then they led them to a cross where they made their oath to return and kissed each other. Marhaus took the road to the south. (4,xix) Adventures with a damsel Riding southward, they came into a deep forest and at night they rode long in a deep way, until a courtelage. There they asked harbour but the man didn't accept any treat. But he offered to lead them to another place to lodge, but will have an adventure there. The man didn't say what kind of adventure, but Marhaus accepted as they are weary. The man opened the gate an within an hour the reched a fair castle. The porter let them inside but the lord of the castle was not happy when he learned of their arrival. Marhaus was brought it with a tortch and young men welcomed him. His horse was stabled and he with the damsel were brought into the hall where they met the Duke of the South Marches. When asked, he said his name and that he is a knight of the Round Table of King Arthur (This is probably an anachronism as Marhaus joined the Round Table later (4,xxviii).). The Duke however told him to rest and be ready to fight tomorrow him and his 6 sons, and there would be no remedy for this; Marhaus recognized him as an enemy of Arthur. Then he was taken to his chamber and the Duke provided for him. On the morning the Duke sent for him and he armed himself; he had mass and broke his fast and mounted his horse in the court where the Duke and his sons waited. They encountered and the Duke with his 2 sons broke their spears on Marhaus, but he held his. (4,xxiv) Then the 4 other sons came in pairs, and all broke their spears, all while Marhaus didn't touch them at al. then he ran to the duke and smote and threw him and his horse with his spear, and did so to his sons. He dismounted and bade the duke to yield or slay him, and as some of his sons recovered, he ordered him to stop or kill them all. The duke did so and all knelt down offering the pommels of their sword to him, and he received them. They promised to stop being enemies and surrender to Arthur, and he dearted. (4,xxv) 2 days later the damsel brought him to the great tournament that Lady de Vawse had cried. Marhaus did so noby that brought down 40 knights and was renowned, and was awarded a rich circlet of gold worth 1000 besants. Then he departed with great worship. Within 7 nights the damsel brought him to Earl Fergus. Fergus complained to him that the giant Taulurd destroyed all his lands and he didn't dare to ride away. Marhaus asked whether he ued to fight on horseback or on foot, and since no horse can bear him, Marhaus decided to fight him on foot. On the morning one of the Earl's men took him to where the giant was, and saw him sitting under a holly tree. He dressed his shield towards the giant, but with the first strike with an iron club the giant clave the shield in two. He was in peril because the giant was a wily fighter, but he smote off his right arm. He went after the giant who fled, and drove him into a water, but he could not wade after the giant. He had the Earl'sman to fetch him stones, and started throwing them to the giant, and with many sore knocks hemade him fall into the water dead. Then he went to his castle and freed the captive ladies and knights and looted its riches. Then he returned to the Earl who thanked him greatly and even offered half his lands, but Marhaus didn't accept. He stayed there almost half a year until he was healed, and took his leave. On his way back he met Gawaine and Uwaine and by adventure 4 more knights of Arthur's court, Sagramore, Osanna, Dodinas and Felot of Listinoise. With one spear he smote them down and hurt them sore, and departed. (4,xxv) As the year came to its end, each knight approached Arroy for their appointment at the crossroads. (4,xxvii) The 3 knights met at the fountain and their damsels, they departed and rode through a great forest where they met a messenger from Arthur, looking for his two exiled knights. They were glad and asked him to come with them to the court in Camelot. (4,xxviii) In Camelot They went there 12 days later, and many knights recognised Marhaus who had matched him before, and he was named one of the best knights living. At Pentecost there was great jousting and Marhaus was named the next after Pelleas. And at that next feast Pelleas and Marhaus were made knights of the Table Round, replacing two knights who were slain that year, and Arthur was glad for them. (4,xxviii) Battle of Sessoine Year later, he followed Arthur to the War with Rome. When they went to Sessoine and in preparation for the battle, Launcelot with Bors de Ganis, Kay, Marrok and Marhaus were to await on King Arthur. (5,viii) Captured by Turquine At some time he was captured by Turquine and put in the dungeon of his castle with other knights of King Arthur. His shield was hanged on a tree and Launcelot recognised it on his way to rescue them. (6,ix) Death A message from King Mark of Cornwall came that they refuse to pay truage to Ireland and asked for a knight to fight for this right against a champion of theirs. King Anguish called Marhaus and asked him to go there for his sake to battle for their right. Marhaus replied that he would be eager to increase his own worship by fighting for their right, even with the best knight of the Round Table, as he knows their deeds, and to increase his own worship. Purveyance was made for him in all haste and took all supplies he needed. He arrived to Cornwall fast by the Castle Tintagil. Mark made great sorrow because nobody dared to challenge him, and Marhaus every day sent him messages to pay the truage or find someone to fight with him. (8,iv) Eventually Mark sent letters that a young knight would fight. Marhaus however replied that he will fight only with a knight with royal blood, son of kings or princes. Mark replied that it was Sir Tristram de Liones, son of a king and Mark's own sister, and Marhaus was glad and blithe that he would fight with such a noble. By assent of him and Mark they ordained to fight to the island he had docked. (8,v)(4,xxviii). Indeed, when Tristram came, he saw him on his horse hoving, holding his spear and shield, by the shadow of his ships. (8,vi) Marhaus told to Tristam that he is sorry for the young knight's courage, because he is an assayed knight and has assayed and matched the best knights of the land, and advised him to leave. Tristram refused as he was knighted the cause to be proved against him and deliver Cornwall. Hearing these words, Marhaus said that Tristram will be worthy of worship if he can stand him 3 strokes, and repeated that he was made a knight of the Round Table by Arthur himself. So they feutred their spears and met so fiercely that both fell with their horses, wounding Tristram sore. (4,xxviii) They evaded their horses and pulled their swords, throwing their shields. They lashed together like wild men and after striking long they foined at their breaths and visors; they hurtled together like rams bring each other down and fought more than half a day, and were so w ounded that their blood ran on the ground. But Tristram retained his strength and he smote Marhaus on the helm that it went through the coif of steel; Marhaus fell down on his knees with the edge set fast in his skull. Suddenly he rose grovelling, throwing behind his sword and shield and ran to his ships. Tristram ever shouted behind him saying that he is but a young knight and that he will keep his sword and shield, and Marhaus groaned instead of an answer. (8,vii)(4,xxviii) He sailed with his fellows to Ireland. King Anguish had his wounds examined, but he had a shard from Tristram's sword in his head and no surgeon could take it out, and so he died. His sister vowed revenge. (8,viii)(4,xxviii) Discrepancy The episode of the Roman War is problematic, since Marhaus is alive there but in a brief reference Tristram is a grown-up and with La Beale Isoud. Either this reference is an anachronism or the Marhaus who participated in the war is a different individual. category:knights of the Round Table category:knights category:irish